


Saturdays and Mother's Days

by NorthShore7911



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artificial Insemination, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Mother's Day, Pregnancy, clexa baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthShore7911/pseuds/NorthShore7911
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have been trying to have a baby for years. After many failed attempts they finally get pregnant and Lexa wants to make this a special first Mother's Day for Clarke.





	Saturdays and Mother's Days

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day! 
> 
> Today in the U.S. at least (not sure for my international friends out there) it's Mother's Day. As I was driving around today I worked up this one shot in my head. I hope you all like it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lexa carefully set the infant sleeper chair on the counter. She leaned down and placed a kiss on her baby’s forehead. “Hey Taylor, do you know what today is? Today is Mother’s Day and we are going to cook Mommy her favorite breakfast. But she’s still sleeping, so you have to do me a solid and try to keep quiet. Can you do that for your Mama?” Her daughter responded with a small coo and a lot of drool.

“I’ll take that a yes.” Lexa gave her daughter another kiss before turning and opening the refrigerator door. She reached down and opened the bottom drawer, which contained the carefully selected items she had purchased just for this morning's breakfast.

It was Clarke's favorite breakfast, T-bone steak and sunny side up eggs with a side of home fries. Lexa woke up early to give their two-month-old daughter her first morning feeding and let Clarke sleep. She figured she had about an hour to prepare the breakfast for her wife before she woke. It was Clarke's first Mother's Day and she wanted to make sure it was a special one.

They have been married for eight years and spent the last four trying to conceive a child. They wanted at least two or three children and had considered adoption at first, but Clarke really wanted to carry at least one of their children. Adoption was going to be the preference for their second child and any beyond that. Lexa knew that Clarke had always dreamed about being a mother and experiencing the whole process. Clarke’s own mother had always talked about what a joy carrying Clarke was and it was something that Clarke had wanted to experience as well.

They had been through every process imaginable. They had tried several cycles of IUI, and then tried IVF but for whatever reason they just couldn't get pregnant. Clarke had several examinations and every time it came back the same, she was perfectly healthy but for whatever reason every time they had tried, it was never successful.

Lexa remembered how heartbroken they were every time they attempted to get pregnant and every time they failed. She remembered how on this exact day two years ago she woke up to Clarke sobbing in their bed after another failed effort. She remembered how she held Clarke in her arms as they both cried in the darkness of their bedroom. Clarke had convinced herself that she was broken and that fate was telling her she was incapable of being a mother. Lexa tried her best to soothe Clarke and comfort her even as her own heart was hurting. She would do anything for Clarke, she would give Clarke the world.

But there was one thing Lexa couldn’t give her.

And it killed her.

Every time the pregnancy tests came back negative, every time they had to resign themselves to having another fertility cycle pass them by, every time she heard Clarke crying, it was as if a knife was being twisted in her gut.

It was the one time in her life she was resentful of heterosexual couples, the people who seemed to have it so easy. Have sex; make a baby, sometimes even when you didn’t want one. It made her bitter and angry.

Lexa didn’t realize how wrong she was until she met several straight couples going though the same difficulties that she and Clarke were having. She knew was wrong to let her anger cloud her good sensibilities and kicked herself for ever thinking that way. It also showed her that they were not alone; their struggle was not singular. They made friends with some of the other couples and it was nice. They helped each other out and supported each other through their issues. It helped tremendously…for a while.

Her daughter’s muffled gurgling brought her thoughts back to the present. Lexa turned back to Taylor and noticed her daughter was trying to shove her entire fist in her mouth. Lexa chuckled at her baby’s enthusiasm. “Taste good Tay?” she asked. Taylor pulled her tiny fist out of her mouth and responded with a smile to her mama. “I guess so.” Lexa chuckled again before turning back to her task.

Lexa had been planning for this day since the moment she found out Clarke was pregnant. She wanted this to be special. Clarke deserved it. After their last failed IVF cycle, they were both physically and emotionally drained. Clarke had suggested they take a break from trying for a while and Lexa agreed. The whole process was difficult for her, but she knew it was near torture for Clarke. She could plainly see the effect it had on her wife. Her once vivacious and effervescent spouse had been reduced to a mere shell of former herself. Clarke had slipped into a deep depression and stayed there for months.

Lexa didn’t know what to do or what to say. They had a standing Saturday night “date night” every week since they began dating sophomore year in college. They always planned elaborate and crazy dates for each other, trying new and exotic restaurants, snow tubing, skinny dipping in a lake, camping in the Poconos, eating street pretzels from a shopping cart, driving to Ocean City for a crab dinner and moonlit walk on the beach, bungee jumping from a bridge, a drunken wine tasting tour though the Finger Lakes, a snowy picnic in Fairmont Park, 2 am cheesesteaks at Geno’s, Phillies games, (even though Lexa was a diehard Yankees fan), running though the fountain in Franklin Park (much to the chagrin of the Philly PD), axe throwing, a drunken tour though the Yuengling Brewery, sky diving, a Halloween night spent inside Eastern State Penitentiary, a day trip to Las Vegas (They live in Philadelphia. Las Vegas is not a day trip, but Clarke bet it could be done. Lexa said there was no way. Lexa lost. She had to moon the Las Vegas strip from their limousine window.) For years they did crazy things on Saturday nights. It was their night, the night that was just for the two of them. It was on one of these nights they made love for the first time, it was on one of these nights she asked Clarke to marry her.

They were some of the best nights of her life.

But after their last failed IVF cycle, while drowning within her deep depression, Clarke became disinterested in their Saturday night dates. She pulled away from Lexa, both physically and emotionally. She stopped eating, she stopped talking to their friends and family and she took a sabbatical from work. But Saturdays were the hardest. On those nights Clarke locked herself in their bedroom and wouldn’t come out. The first time Lexa tried to talk to her and coax her out, to no avail. She could hear Clarke crying through the door. She ached to comfort her wife, to tell her that they would get though this together, but Clarke was too far-gone to listen. Lexa was at a loss. She felt like her whole world was falling apart because she couldn’t give her wife the one thing she wanted. She felt like a failure.

It took an intervention on another Saturday night from Raven and Octavia to put Clarke back on the right path. They knew Lexa couldn’t take a hard line with Clarke. Lexa was a soft fluffy teddy bear when it came to her wife, not even this could change that fact. Clarke’s best friends knew it was up to them. Raven broke their bedroom door down and she and Octavia literally pulled Clarke from the bed and threw her into a cold shower. Clarke didn’t move, she didn’t resist, she didn’t have the energy to do so. She sat under the water and sobbed into Raven and Octavia’s joined embrace as they surrounded her. Clarke wailed, she screamed, she cursed, she cried. She let every emotion tear loose from her body.

Lexa had to take a long walk. She couldn’t bear listening to her wife in so much pain.

Things slowly got better after that night. Clarke started going to a therapist that specialized in women who were suffering from infertility issues. They both started going to a marriage therapist together. After about a month, Clarke went back to work. After about three months, Clarke planned their first Saturday night date in a half a year. They went go-kart racing and ate at a greasy Turkish restaurant. It was one of the best dates they had ever been on. They held hands and they laughed, they actually laughed. Lexa thought she would never hear that beautiful noise escape her wife’s lips ever again. After their date, she leaned in and kissed them, far too lost in their shared moment of happiness and Clarke kissed her back. That night, they had sex for the first time in almost six months. It was glorious.

Saturday night dates continued and Clarke finally seemed like she was getting back to her old self. She was smiling and happy again, so was Lexa. They were reconnecting and falling even deeper in love with each other. It was another four months before Clarke suggested trying to get pregnant again. Lexa was hesitant of course, but as always, couldn’t say no to Clarke.

Clarke had suggested taking a different approach this time, one that was more natural. She suggested trying at home insemination with a known sperm donor. Lexa was unsure of what that entailed exactly, so they went together to speak to their fertility doctor. Their doctor assured them that if they could find an agreeable donor, they could in fact inseminate Clarke vaginally at home. The doctor gave them the proper insemination device and instructions on how to use it as well as literature about known sperm donor hazards and benefits.

They had debated for a few weeks over who to ask. Bellamy was an option, as was Finn. Monty and Miller were in a relationship and didn’t want children, so they were also good choices. Jasper was in a relationship so he was out. Murphy was kind of a douche, but also an option. Clarke wanted someone who had some of the same physical characteristics as Lexa. That pretty much left Murphy as the only possibility.

Murphy had surprisingly agreed quite easily. His sister had struggled with her own fertility issues and he knew how hard it had been for Clarke and Lexa and wanted to help. (Maybe he wasn’t such a douche) He got tested for STDs and for the standard panel of diseases and genetic disorders and was deemed perfectly healthy on all fronts. He didn’t want to be a part of the child’s life, a fact that was an absolute relief for Lexa. He signed a Known Donor Agreement that severed his parental rights and any claim on their child. It was another Saturday night when he offered two fresh “donations” and left Clarke and Lexa to get down to business.

Their doctor had suggested Clarke having an orgasm before the sperm filled instrument was inserted and its payload delivered. Lexa took her time worshipping Clarke’s body making sure her wife knew that she was utterly loved as she whispered tender proclamations into her skin. Clarke came, hard. Lexa inserted the donation into Clarke and they held each other until they both fell asleep.

Three weeks later Lexa was at work when she got this text from Clarke: **911 CALL ME NOW!**

Lexa panicked when she saw the text and called her wife immediately, running hundreds of different horrible scenarios though her mind that would prompt a text like that from her wife. Bad car accident? Someone died? Their house burned down? Clarke’s voice on the other end of the line broke though Lexa’s dark thoughts.

“Lex?”

“Clarke are you ok? What’s happened? Is everyone safe? Is the house still standing?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Lexa dropped her phone. “Oh shit.” She leaned down and picked up the device and took a deep breath before placing it back to her ear.

“You’re pregnant?” Lexa whispered.

“I took six tests Lexa. I was late and I’m never this late. I thought it was crazy but I went and got a bunch of pregnancy tests and all of them are positive.” Clarke started sobbing, but this time they were happy tears.

“All of them?” Lexa asked.

“All of them.” Clarke responded though her tears.

“Jesus, we better warn Murphy his shit is potent.” Lexa chuckled.

Clarke could only bark out a loud laugh. “Yeah we, better.”

“I love you Clarke.”

“I love you Lexa.”

Taylor Carey Woods was born at 11:34 PM on a Saturday. Clarke had been in labor for thirteen hours before their daughter decided to make her grand entrance. They held each other and their baby as they cried even more happy tears while their friends and family surrounded them with nothing but love and happiness. It was the wildest, craziest and best Saturday night date they could ever hope for.

“Ok Tay.” Lexa spoke softly to her baby as she carefully plated Clarke’s breakfast onto one of their fanciest dishes. She placed it on a large bed tray with an enormous glass of orange juice, a huge cup of decaffeinated coffee (Clarke was breastfeeding and Taylor didn’t need a caffeine high quite yet.) She added silverware, napkins, salt, pepper and finally one white lily in a vase, lilies were Clarke’s favorite flower. It was perfect.

“Let’s go surprise Mommy.” Lexa whispered as she picked up her daughter from her sleeper chair and placed her carefully on one shoulder while picking up the tray with her other hand. It was a slow and careful walk upstairs to their third floor bedroom and Lexa had been second guessing the logistics of this operation the whole time. Thankfully the food, the baby, and Lexa had made it successfully up to their shared bedroom.

She carefully placed the tray of food on the dresser before moving over to her still sleeping wife. She hated to wake her, but she wanted Clarke to eat while the food was still hot. Lexa sat down slowly on the bed careful to not jostle their newborn too much and scooched over closer to her wife. Taylor was happily babbling the whole time content on her mother’s shoulder.

“Baby.” Lexa whispered as she took her free hand and sorted out Clarke’s messy but thoroughly slept on hair.

“Mmm.” Clarke mumbled.

“Your daughter wants to wish you a happy Mother’s Day.”

Clarke rolled over with a smile on her face as she cracked her eyes open. “Does she?”

“She does.” Lexa spoke as she carefully moved her daughter from her shoulder to her lap. “Taylor what did we practice last night? Say happy Mother’s Day Mommy!” Taylor only cooed and again tried to shove her fist in her mouth. “Eh, close enough.” Lexa leaned down and kissed her wife. “Happy Mother’s Day baby.”

“Thank you babe. What did you guys do this morn-” Clarke stopped speaking only now looking around to take in her environment. Their bedroom was covered in lilies, hundreds of them, in every shade imaginable.

“Lexa.” Clarke spoke breathlessly.

“Raven and Octavia helped me.” Lexa pressed another kiss to her wife’s lips. “So did Murphy.”

“I… I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything. Let’s just enjoy this day and our family.” Lexa answered as she handed Taylor over to Clarke before getting up and fetching the tray of food from their dresser and placing it on their bed next to her wife.

“You didn’t have to do this.” Clarke spoke, her voice cracking with emotion.

“I know.” Lexa replied as she took Taylor back from Clarke so Clarke could eat. But Clarke just pushed the tray aside and reached over and opened the drawer in her nightstand before pulling out a red envelope. She handed the envelope to Lexa.

“What’s this?” Lexa asked as she maneuvered Taylor in her arms so she could hold her and opened the letter.

“Just read it.” Clarke replied.

 

_Lexa,_

_Words cannot describe what you mean to me. You have been a rock, my rock. You have been my faith, my hope, my dream, my love, my life. You are my everything. The day I met you I knew it, the day I married you I knew it, the day I gave birth to our daughter I knew it. You are my world._

_I know I haven’t been the easiest person to live with and I’m not the easiest person to love, but you do it effortlessly and devotedly. You are my biggest cheerleader and number one fan. You are my best friend. You love me unconditionally even when I don’t deserve it._

_But I know I’ve caused you more than your share of heartaches and for that I’m so sorry Lexa._

_But I want you to know this. I will love you until my dying breath._

_I will do my best to be the person you deserve, the person our daughter deserves. I didn’t think it was possible for you to have any more love in your heart. But the moment we found out about Taylor, I could actually see your heart getting even bigger. Thank you for taking this incredible journey with me and loving me the way you do. Thank you for loving our daughter even more fiercely than you love me. Thank you for keeping your faith in us and in our family._

_I couldn’t ask for a better mother for my child._

_Happy Mother’s Day Lexa._

_Love, Clarke_

 

Lexa couldn’t contain the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. She looked over at Clarke and smiled and Clarke pulled her in for a deep kiss. Taylor happily gurgled as her two mother’s surrounded her. Lexa pulled back and looked at her wife and daughter. All the aggravation, all the anger, and tears and heartache was so totally worth this. They were a family. She had her girls and she couldn’t be happier.

“I love you Clarke.”

“I love you Lexa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Taylor Carey Woods just popped into my head so I went with it. I think its pretty obvious where it came from, also it has a pretty nice ring to it. 
> 
> I hope all you Mothers out there had a great day!


End file.
